Atemlos
by Miralana
Summary: Promptfic: Bombur/Kili Accidental erotic asphyxiation


Um yeah... I have no idea what happened here. It was funny to write but a little weird I have to say. XD You can find the original prompt at hobbit kinkmeme 3900. html?thread=7377724#t7377724  
And for my dear ThorinKíli readers: I'm planning the next one, it may take a week or two but there is more coming!

OP: I hope you like it!

Atemlos

Kíli was a slut. He knew it, his family knew it, _everyone_ knew it. He was at his happiest with a thick cock balls-deep inside him and he didn't really care if anyone had a problem with that. He was young, he was reckless, and he wanted to enjoy his life to the fullest. So as long as there was someone fucking him, he didn't even listen to the things some people said.

And that was how he found himself on his hands and knees, hard ground digging into his shins with his fingers grasping for something to hold on to and his mouth falling open with every single thrust.

Who would have thought that Bombur, of all people, would be exactly what he needed?

Kíli wasn't even sure how it had happened. He recalled Dwalin boasting about being the only one who could make Kíli come more than once with just his cock, and he remembered a few of the others calling him a braggart. Then Bofur had said something about Bombur having an enormous cock. Kíli's clothes may have fallen off in less than a minute.

Bofur had certainly _not_ been joking. Kíli was used to Dwalin's huge length, and he could honestly say he had never seen anything bigger than that- but Bombur, well... Kíli had thought he might faint when the thick head had breached his entrance, and he whimpered throughout the first ten or so thrusts. However, once his tight muscles had gotten used to the feeling and he could concentrate on the fast building pleasure that shot through his body every time Bombur's thrusts brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves that made Kíli cry out, he was almost positive he might pass out.

His muscles felt about as sturdy as water, arms and legs soon buckling beneath him as he could hardly focus on holding himself up through the onslaught of delightful sensations sparking up his spine and down into every nerve. He eventually realized that a part of Bombur's round belly was rested atop his lower back every time he thrust back in, and though Kíli had no idea why, that realization turned him on more than he felt it should have.

"What, laddie, have you had enough?" He could clearly recognise Bofur's voice, and a quick glance over the surrounding area confirmed to him that the whole company was watching them. Dwalin seemed to be sulking, and Kili was sure he saw a coin or two passed around. Soon enough, his legs regained their strength, and he felt two hands at his hips as Bombur slammed into him hard enough to make his teeth clack together harshly.

And even if it _was_ too much, even when he had to brace himself at every new thrust to remain in his position and not be crushed by Bombur's massive body, he panted and moaned as his cock hardened to fullness.

The sensation of having Bombur's thick length moving in and out of him, the slap of his belly against his lower back, and the smack of his beard against his upper back every time Bombur moved a little bit too hard or too fast; _this_ was the feeling Kíli lived for, _this_ was why he loved getting fucked.

When Bombur's fingers dug deeper into his hips, moving them back and forth, Kíli didn't complain. They groaned in unison, Bombur's movements getting progressively faster to the point that Kíli could feel his beard bouncing against the back of his head. He tossed his head back wildly and arched his back as Bombur pushed into him faster and more aggressively than before. Suddenly, he could feel something on his face, but then it slipped down and when Bombur pulled back out, it drew Kíli's neck with him.

Bombur's beard. His_beard_.

Kíli wanted to say something. He wanted to tell him to stop because he had the damn thing around his neck- but then Bombur pushed back in, rocking Kíli forward and backward, and the thick braid of hair pressed against his larynx so that he wasn't able to breathe. He couldn't even really think about saying 'stop' because all his senses seemed to be heightened while his head begged for air, and without really thinking about it, he bent his head down to tug with his neck at the beard, eliciting a strangled grunt from Bombur.

It went on like that for a few more minutes. Kíli's arms and legs became weaker with every moment he had little air to breathe, and the few instances when he could breathe were only when Bombur's cock was deep inside him as he leaned down with his massive body pressed against Kíli's back. When he knew that they were both close, and his arms gave up beneath him from the lack of sufficient oxygen, he climaxed hard, the muscles in his body first clamping down and then loosening. It seemed as though he had lost consciousness for a moment, because when he opened his eyes again, he laid with his whole body pressed to the ground and Bombur kneeling above him, barely able to hold himself upright. Soon, Fíli was by his side, and Bofur helped to slip Bombur's beard over Kíli's head, and they shifted him over so that he laid comfortably on his back.

He looked into the eyes of his companions, saw their shock and their desire. Then his gaze wandered back to Bombur, who was looking at him with a rather guilty expression despite being utterly satisfied. Kíli grinned wide while Fíli helped him into an upright sitting position.

"We are _definitely_ doing this again."


End file.
